


Time Does Not Heal (find a new hobby)

by charlietheepic7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Evil Ozpin, Gen, Grimm Ozpin, Kidnapping, Revenge, dadpin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietheepic7/pseuds/charlietheepic7
Summary: Ozpin might be a fiend, a monster, a mad man.He is not a bad father.
Relationships: Ozpin & Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Time Does Not Heal (find a new hobby)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713198) by [charlietheepic7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietheepic7/pseuds/charlietheepic7). 



It was repulsive, how Salem continued to pretend to be the hero. 

Only the two of them were alive to remember the argument that had started it all. Ozma, the second one, the reincarnated one, had told Salem about his mission given to him by the God of Creation, of uniting humanity. About the relics that would summon the Gods back to Earth, about how they would destroy humanity if they were divided. 

About how Ozma didn’t want the Gods to return at all.

The Gods had taken nothing from humanity that they would miss. What was missing? Magic? Magic had only allowed humans to make more atrocities than they did now. Humanity was divided even before the Gods left; Ozpin still remembered the war between his people and the Nome King, the Sacking of Emerald City, the Battle of the Poppy Fields. He had faced a million and one tragedies created by man and man alone and the so-called Gods had done nothing. 

Salem hadn’t seen it that way. Even after all their travels together, turning the first humans against the Gods, years of isolation, she was still the girl in the tower. The girl who was raised alone, innocent to everything in the world. She had no idea what humanity was truly like, she didn’t know how foolish it was to try to bring the Gods back. 

But Salem… wanted to die. Even with Ozma back, she’d spent so much time alone that it was second nature to seek death. 

When Ozma had bundled up their children in an escape, she had found them. She took it as a betrayal and destroyed everything they had shared, had loved. But Salem couldn’t kill him.

No, instead she had thrown him into the Grimm pits in hope that they would rob him of immortality. 

Blistering hate surged through Ozpin at the memory. She had been foolish; instead of robbing him of his life everlasting, the pit had corrupted him. He had evolved to a higher plain of being, into a beast that wanted nothing more than to torture Salem for all eterenty. And he couldn’t torture her if she wasn’t alive.

Ozma sent armies against her. First the Grimm, who he controlled ever since his corruption. Then his Maidens, the souls of his first four followers granted magic and the ability to transfer their power after death. Admittedly, their transfer was far too close to his own and too random for his Maidens to always be on his side - sometimes Salem got to them first and claimed  _ she _ had made the Maidens, taking credit for his work - but they were usually easy enough to convince. After all, what mortal doesn’t want to stop a woman from destroying Remnant? 

Unfortunately, Salem is a good liar. She had convinced her allies that he wanted to see humanity suffer for eternity - which wasn’t too far off the mark, actually - and that he needed to be defeated. Bold of her to assume he  _ could _ be defeated, but every silver-eyed warrior on her side believed he could. The silver-eyes were firmly in Salem’s pocket; they were her most beloved and trusted allies, so Oz destroyed them. 

Which was why Ozpin was on this small island named Patch in Vale. All but one silver-eyed warrior had been murdered by his subordinates, assassins and bounty-hunters that he paid handsomely for each head delivered. He had decided to kill the last one himself: Summer Rose, a persistent thorn in his side. It felt only fitting to prune such a rose himself. 

Ozpin approached the home that contained his target. With him came an early-morning storm, to darken the sky and set the mood. One of his Nevermores had spied on the woman for the past few days, reporting that she lived there with her family. Evidence of a child was all over the lawn - toys thrown about, a bicycle leaning against the house, a swing set visible from around the back. He frowned. He hadn’t wanted to get a child involved. It wouldn’t stop him, but he didn’t want one involved. 

Hiding himself from all eyes with his magic, Ozpin infiltrated the house, the early morning darkness covering his entry. He left the backdoor wide open. The inside, a kitchen, was as messy as the yard, with more toys, and a flash of an old memory - a playroom in a castle, little hands pulling on his robes,  _ Daddy, Daddy!  _ \- steals his attention for a moment. He shakes his head. There was no time for old ghosts now. 

The kitchen led to a living room and Ozpin stepped around a medley of toys and weapon on the floor. On the couch snored a man with dark hair; Qrow Branwen, if he remembered correctly. The twin brother of one of Summer Rose’s partners. Another person who wouldn’t leave the house alive. 

The stairs creaked under his weight. No sign of movement, no sign of anyone awake. The bedroom he was looking for was at the end of the hall- He paused. Ozpin could just barely hear it, even with his Grimm-enhanced hearing. The smallest whimper of a baby about to wail. 

Automatically, Ozpin entered a room that wasn’t the master bedroom, throwing up a quick silencing spell so the rest of the house couldn’t hear him. It was a nursery, with a crib by the windows - a safety hazard, Ozpin thought idly as he approached. The whimpering belonged to a little baby, no more than six months old. It was clearly the child of Summer Rose; the infant looked just like its mother, down to the same, detestable eyes. 

Well, that explained why Summer Rose had stayed still long enough for Ozpin to track down her residence. 

His invisibility dropping, Ozpin picked up the baby. It stared up at him with watery, silver eyes and Ozpin cradled them against his chest, hiding his face lest he scare it. His fall in the Grimm pits left him pale and scarred with black veins that reappeared with each reincarnation. He swayed to soothe the child back to sleep, humming under his breath. 

Ozpin wanted to move on, but his memories wouldn’t let him. 

_ Ozma scooped up his youngest daughter, cradling her to his chest. The toddler babbled about anything and everything, and Ozma kept nodding along as he took Dorthey back to her room. “You need to go back to sleep now, Princess.” He and her mother were gods; of course their children would be princesses.  _

_ Dorthey pouted, but didn’t argue. “Kiss?” she asked. _

_ Ozma smiled. “Of course,” he said and kissed her forehead. _

_ “Toto kiss too?” She offered him her stuffed dog and laughed as he kissed Toto too, her silver eyes glittering.  _

Silver eyes. Like his daughters’. 

Salem always used their daughters’ eyes as a weapon against him, he realized as he held one of the silver-eyed warriors. 

The child didn’t feel like a warrior. She was fat and squishy, like all babies should be at her age. She wasn’t a weapon against him, not yet anyway. But she would be one. He might be able to avoid her silver gaze for now, but sooner or later…

Still, he found himself reluctant to waste the child.

Their sniffling stopped and looked up at him, no trace of fear in his eyes. Distantly, he recognized the sound of someone getting up and walking down the hall, but ignored it. 

He had come here to kill Summer Rose, but found himself suddenly reluctant. Not out of any sympathy for the woman, but because he would have to kill her child as well, permanently eradicating his daughter’s eyes from the planet. He held the child closer to his chest. He’d killed many silver-eyed warriors, but never a child… 

Oz had raised children before; a few of his medley of souls had children before he assimilated into them, though he never raised a child once Oz fully incorporated himself into his consciousness. It had been several lives since he’d even  _ held  _ a child. 

The baby cooed softly, reaching a little hand up to touch Ozpin’s face. They looked like a copy of Summer Rose, with red highlights in their black hair. They were dressed in a red onesie too; a ruby-red rose, ripe to be plucked. 

Such a sweet baby, he mused as he prodded one chubby cheek. Too sweet to be his enemy one day, too sweet to die with their family. 

It was their eyes that made his decision for him. Kind eyes without a trase of fear, just trust. Like his little Dorthey.

Well, it wasn’t like he was below a little kidnapping. 

Ozpin placed a hand over the baby’s head and whispered a spell in their ear. The child went limp in his arms, sinking into sleep. They were young enough not to need a memory spell, thankfully; Ozpin didn’t know if he’d be able to case one anyway with his limited magic. 

He’d have to redecorate his castle, he realized as giddiness rose in him. There weren’t any rooms suitable for a nursery. It must be close to his own quarters too, so he could look after them. He could try to make a nanny-Grimm, for when he was too busy? But Grimm were instinctual creatures; even if he ordered them all not to harm the child - which he definitely would - there was a chance for error. Besides, he didn’t want to lose a valuable creature if their silver eyes activated. 

Maybe he could have Watts create a robot nanny? Hazel could babysit while he got it done…

The door behind him slammed open. “ **_Ruby_ ** !!” Ozpin stood calmly as Qrow Branwen and his sister, Raven Branwen, rushed into the room. 

So, his new daughter’s name was Ruby. A pretty name. It suited her. 

It took the Branwens a second to comprehend what was in front of them. He was sure it was rather shocking to them, being slaves to Salem’s whim, seeing their worst enemy not only in their house, but holding one of their children. His heart  _ truly  _ went out to them. 

But, they were between him and the exit…

Raven’s face twisted with fury, drawing her katana. “ **_Put her down_ ** ,” she snarled. 

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow. “No.” If anything, she should be grateful that he never set Ruby down. If it wasn’t for her, everyone in the house would be dead by now.

The twins didn’t seem to like that answer. They readied their weapons, with both Raven and Qrow about to-

Raven and Qrow…

Raven and  _ Crow… _

Ozpin smirked and a wave of magic erupted from his body and slammed into the Branwens. Lightning flashed through the window as the two collapsed, coughing desperately. Raven’s face was a mix of pain and hatred as her bones crunched and grinded against each other. 

Qrow Branwen collapsed to his knees, holding his throat. “What- What did you do-!?” He spat out a mass of feathers.

Ozpin smiled. “I thought it funny for you two to… resemble your name-sakes a tad more.” They couldn’t stop their screams as their bodies contorted grotesquely, though Raven certainly tried to keep silent. Within minutes, the Branwen twins had been transformed into birds, a raven and a crow, he thought with sick delight. 

Raven tried to dive-bomb him, screeching, but she was easily avoided. Ozpin tsked as he swatted the bird away and cuddled the sleeping Ruby closer to his chest. He ran his fingers through her fine hair. “Come now, dear. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Evil Dadpin: *notices abused Cinder on his way out of Patch* Oh, look, more free children.


End file.
